


Patience is a virtue

by fromthedeskoftheraven



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Battle of Five Armies Fix-It, F/M, Family, Female Friendship, Light Angst, Sisters-in-Law
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 05:13:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5992777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fromthedeskoftheraven/pseuds/fromthedeskoftheraven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chapter 12 of the Mapmaker Series. A human woman joins the company of Thorin Oakenshield on the quest to Erebor as a mapmaker and finds a lifelong love.</p>
<p>Worry creeps into the mapmaker's thoughts, and sisters-in-law bond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Patience is a virtue

It hardly seemed possible that six months had passed since your wedding. Spending your days exploring Erebor and your nights in Thorin’s arms still felt like a happy dream, and for the first time in your life you had felt truly, completely at peace. For these six months you’d basked in the bright sun of contentment, but now – innocently, carelessly – a seed of worry had been planted, had sprouted, and had begun to throw a small shadow.

Bila, your maid, had brought a basket of clean laundry to your bedchamber and was helping to put your things away in their various chests and wardrobes, chatting cheerfully with you all the while. The laundry included a fresh batch of the cloths you used for your monthly courses, and as she folded them away, Bila remarked, sympathetically, “though I pray you will soon have no need of them, my lady.” 

“What?” you turned to her with a smile, curious. 

She immediately blushed and stammered, “begging your pardon, my lady, it’s…it’s not my place, I only meant…well, I hope that you and the King will soon be blessed with a child, is all.” 

It was your turn to blush. “Oh! Well,” you chuckled awkwardly, “I thank you for your good wishes.” 

“Oh, everyone hopes so, my lady.” 

A chill seemed to come over you. “Bila, are people…” you cast about for a word that was not too ominous, “concerned? That a child has not yet come, I mean.” 

The young dwarrowdam looked miserable, and reluctantly confessed that it had begun to be whispered among some dwarven ladies that perhaps King Thorin’s human Queen was unable to bear him an heir. “I am so sorry, my lady, I’d never mean to cause you pain. And when I hear that silly gossip, I tell them to keep quiet, honestly I do.” 

You nodded, swallowing hard. “Thank you, Bila, I know. You have always been very kind to me.” The girl had finished her work in silence, and after she left, you’d sat on the bed, mulling over the uneasiness that continued to nag at you until suppertime drew near and you willed yourself to get up and look cheerful before Thorin came home.

Some days kept you busy enough that those worrisome thoughts never entered your mind, but at other times, it weighed heavily upon you that your husband was a king, a king who had broken with the traditions of his people to marry you…and those people had expectations of you both. That particular day, the chance to visit with Thorin’s sister, Dis, was a welcome distraction. Much like her brother, Dis had seemed intimidating to you at first, but after observing your love for Thorin and your loyalty to the dwarves, she had become a staunch ally and close friend.

Dis greeted you warmly, and soon you were seated by her fireplace, a mug of tea in your hand. The talk turned, as it often did, to her sons. “Has Kili had any word from Tauriel?” you asked, sipping the hot tea. 

Dis shook her head. “Not yet, but he is hopeful.” 

“Of course,” you smiled. 

She sighed. “An elf-maid, of all the ladies in Middle-Earth…it’s always been a lost cause, keeping that boy out of trouble. He’s been reckless since the day he was born.” You chuckled and nodded, easily imagining little Kili making mischief. “When he was barely old enough to walk, he was trying to climb to the top of a cupboard where I’d stored some cakes,” your sister-in-law reminisced. “Oh, and of course there was the time when he was convinced that he could ride the most cantankerous ram in Ered Luin – ride it! – and nearly broke his neck trying. Poor little Fili was always helping him,” she shook her head, smiling, “not to be naughty himself, you understand, just to try to keep his brother from being killed!” 

“That sounds like the Fili and Kili I know,” you offered wryly, and Dis laughed. 

“And I can’t count how many foolhardy things he did trying to impress Thorin. Kili always craved his approval.” She drank from her own mug, and her expression softened to a look of wistful sadness. “He was the closest thing to a father they had…for as long as I live, I’ll never forget the sight of him the day my husband died, my babies clinging to him, crying for their adad, his own tears flowing while he tried to be strong for them. Thorin was always there, even when it was hard for him to be.” 

You looked down at your cup, stricken. She’d never spoken of it before, and the picture of the grieving family was heartbreakingly vivid. Dis shook her head and dismissed the memory with her hand, as though waving away a bothersome insect. “He’ll make a wonderful father,” she said, her face brightening, smiling encouragingly at you.

Without warning, tears sprang to your eyes, and a drop escaped to your cheek before you could stop it. Dis’ sharp eyes did not miss your sudden distress, and she put down her cup. “What’s wrong, child?” 

You opened your mouth to say that it was nothing, that you were fine, but instead, you heard all your fears pouring out. What if it was true that you couldn’t give Thorin a child? What if he lost respect among the dwarves for having married you? What if he regretted his choice? 

Dis took a deep breath and sighed disapprovingly. “Those foolish dwarrowdams and their idle gossip,” she said irritably. “Bila ought to be flogged for telling you that.” 

“She didn’t mean any harm by it…I made her tell me. I should know what the people think of me.” 

Dis leaned forward, looking sternly into your eyes. “Listen to me. When my brother asked for your hand, he was choosing a wife, not a broodmare. He married you because he loved you, and I do believe he loves you more now than he did on your wedding day, and that is saying something.” A smile tugged at your lips, and Dis’ tone was softer as she sat back in her chair, looking fondly at you, her expression almost motherly. “Sometimes I forget how young you are…remember this: whether you give him ten children or none, Thorin will love you. You are his wife and his queen, and nothing will change that.” 

“I just want him to have everything his heart desires,” you explained. 

“I know you do. I know the love you bear him is great. Have patience,” Dis advised. “These things often take time. Do you know, I was married for a year before I quickened with Fili?” 

“Were you?” you asked, hopefully. 

“Yes! Ignore the talk and enjoy your husband. When the little ones do come, you won’t have as much time for that anymore.” Your cheeks flushed pink, and she raised her eyebrows teasingly. “Spare me your maiden blushes, I’ve seen the way you look at each other.” 

At this, you laughed aloud. “Thank you, Dis.” You stood up, and she folded you into an affectionate embrace. 

“You are welcome, child.” She patted your cheek encouragingly. “This is a joyful time in your life. Be happy.” You nodded, feeling lighter as you left her and made your way home.

You entered your sitting room to find Bila finishing some mending, and decided to ask her to send for water so you could bathe before supper. When the water had been brought and poured into the tub, and laced with fragrant, skin-softening oils, Bila went home for the night and you submerged yourself in the steaming bath. Sinking down until the water lapped at your chin, you pondered your conversation with Dis. Perhaps she was right, perhaps time and love would take care of everything. And you had enough of both to spare.

You stayed in the bath until the water had turned lukewarm, lathering yourself with soap, washing your hair and rinsing it until it shone, and you were inspecting your wrinkly fingertips when you heard the bedroom door open and Thorin’s voice calling your name. “In here, I’ll be right out!” you called, quickly stepping out of the tub and drying yourself with a soft cloth. You cast a glance at the robe Bila had made ready for you and decided, as you opened the door to your bedchamber, to leave it where it lay. Dis’ advice had been to enjoy your husband, and, well…there was no time like the present.


End file.
